


raconte-moi une histoire

by hobbes



Series: a song and dance across universal lines [3]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Children, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbes/pseuds/hobbes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helen reaches her hand around, pulling at the hand that James is unconsciously threatening to chew on, and he wriggles away, crawling over to Nikola and resting on his knees. “Everything feels tingly.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	raconte-moi une histoire

**Author's Note:**

> written for creepymcpaintsalot who asked for "Nikola/Helen" -- "Raconte-Moi Une Histoire" by M83

Nikola strides in the bedroom to find three sets of conspiratorial eyes on him. “There’s a storm coming,” Helen says calmly, but of course Nikola already knew that. She’s got one arm curled around James, cradling him to her as she strokes his wavy hair. Dane however is sitting up actively and attentively in his spot, staring at him with wide, dark eyes. “You’re not scared are you?” Nikola smirks, sliding to sit on the bed, one knee propped up as he fold his hands in his lap. Dane only stares, but shakes his head, but it’s James that answers “No.”

Helen reaches her hand around, pulling at the hand that James is unconsciously threatening to chew on, and he wriggles away, crawling over to Nikola and resting on his knees. “Everything feels tingly.” James insists quietly in his child’s whisper. Dane nods again. Nikola looks to Helen who makes a face.  ”They came looking for you.” was her only explanation.

“Because Papa knows everything.” Dane speaks in a quiet monotone, full of adoration. “Yes. Everything.” agrees Helen, though he can definitely detect sarcasm in there.

“Well,” starts Nikola with a grin, “Mummy knows things, too.”

“But not about this.”

“No. Not about this.”

“We want a story.”

“Yes a story, Papa.”

“Tell us.”

“We want to go outside.”

“We want to see the lightning.”

“Papa, please oh please!” The boys are crawling all over him, clinging like balls of static. Helen can’t help but smile adoringly at them, as Nikola takes care to grab hold of each of them. “Whoa, whoa, slow down.” They freeze, looking at him with perfectly identical blue eyes alight. “Aren’t you missing something?”

James and Dane look lost for a moment, making confused eye contact from either side of Nikola before it dawns on them. Helen had just picked up her book from the bedside table, but that was lost as two dark haired balls climbed over her, hugging and kissing either cheek. “Goodnight, Mummy.”

“We love you.”

Helen bit her lip, smiling at them as they bounded off the bed and to the doors. “I’ll be right there I guess.” Nikola sighing and shaking his head. “Some people just get everything they want.”

She smirked. “Oh you would know wouldn’t you.”

He leaned back and she met him halfway with a light kiss. “Do not let them stay out there all night.”

“Of course not.”

“And no one will be climbing up on the scaffold.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“You’re coming to bed soon?”

“As soon as things one and two are tucked away and dreaming of green eggs and ham which, to be honest, may very well be breakfast—” Helen laughed and swatted his arm. “Get out of here.”

“As the lady wishes.” He gave her a wink as he closed the door behind him.


End file.
